fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mikhail Jonah Parkreiner
Summary Mikhail is a character from DEVIL RP (warning: NSFW content). He is the younger brother of a slain police officer. After his brother’s murder, Mikhail sought revenge and became a vigilante. He attends D.E.V.I.L. to further his knowledge on the inner workings of the criminal underworld and and improve his skills. Appearance and Personality Irreverent and clown-like on the surface. Generally friendly enough, though somewhat grating in large doses. Naturally skeptical of peoples’ true intentions, though protective of friends and allies. Holds long-standing grudges should his trust be violated in anyway. Willing to make a monster of himself it means destroying evil. Is well-aware of the hypocrisy of his actions and hates himself for it. Reveals a much more jaded side over the course of the RP, admitting to his hatred of both heroes and villains alike for dragging innocent bystanders into their squabbles and treating their lives like statistics. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral, attempts to be Chaotic Good Name: Mikhail Jonah Parkreiner, Codename: Tuesday Origin: DEVIL RP Gender: Male Age: 21 Classification: Human Date of Birth: July 9th, 1997 * Zodiac/Horoscope: Cancer Birthplace: United States, Texas Weight: 95.25 kg Height: 187.96 cm Likes: Pretty much anyone who calls him a friend, unless they’re irredeemably evil. His late older brother. Dislikes: Wasps, hornets, anything that flies and has a stinger, really. Liars and traitors. Being called ‘Misha’. Heroes that don’t care about the little guy. Eye Color: Hazel Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Rhino beetle wrestling, real-life shitposting, staying in crime-fighting form Values: Family, Justice Marital Status: Dating Status: Alive Affiliation: D.E.V.I.L., D.I.A.L. Previous Affiliation: Themes: Movin’ on - TECHNOuchi Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B physically, 9-C to 9-B with firearms, up to 9-A with energy balls, 10-C to 8-B with explosions, 9-A with Godhand, up to 8-C with telekinesis Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts and Parkour Mastery, Excellent Marksman and CQC Expert, Matter Manipulation: Durability Negation (Can charge non-living material with energy to the point that they become molecularly unstable), Statistics Amplification (Can increase the physical properties of an item he's touching as well as his own physical capabilities), Statistics Reduction, Explosion Manipulation (Can detonate charged materials), Corrosion Inducement (His power causes molecular level destabilization, allowing him to chemically disintegrate materials at whatever rate he pleases); Light Manipulation (Via explosions), Sound Manipulation (Via explosions), Energy Manipulation (Energy Projection), Telekinesis, Regeneration (Mid-Low), possibly Resistance to Fire (Was set on fire without being seriously harmed, although it was noted that this fire was not as hot as normal) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Can harm people who can tank the overpressure of 1 kg of TNT at 11 meters away, as well as bullets, with only minor damage). Street level to Street level+ with firearms, Wall level with amped firearms. Up to Small Building level with energy balls (Up to 83.7 Megajoules, 20 kg of TNT). Below Human level to City Block level+ with explosions (Up to 334.72 Gigajoules, 80 tonnes of TNT). Small Building level+ with Godhand (Up to 621.5 megajoules, 148.5 kg of TNT). Up to Building level with telekinesis (Can accelerate 80 tonnes of material to 255 m/s for a kinetic energy of up to 2.6 gigajoules, 621.6 kg of TNT) Speed: Superhuman travel speed (18 m/s) and energy ball projection speed (31+ m/s) with Supersonic reactions and Subsonic+ combat speed (255 m/s, casually ducked under 9mm pistol bullets fired from 3 meters away). Transonic to Supersonic+ with firearms. Amped pistol bullets and shotgun shells are Hypersonic (2000–2500 m/s), amped rifle bullets are Hypersonic+ (4500–5000 m/s). At least Hypersonic explosions with at least Supersonic shrapnel. Up to Subsonic+ with telekinesis. Subsonic+ travel speed (255 m/s, .45 caliber pistol bullets did not catch up to him) and Hypersonic+ combat speed (3612.5 m/s, can swat multiple 5.56mm rifle bullets out of the air with a baton at close range) with Godhand. Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Effortlessly carried around an 88 kg adult man), Class 100 with Godhand and telekinesis Striking Strength: Wall level physically, Small Building level+ with Godhand, up to Building level with telekinesis Durability: At least Wall level (Survived being impaled with large pieces of shrapnel, easily tanked being smashed through a bookcase by a monster that was strong enough to tear human bodies apart, can tank the overpressure of his own energy balls at 30 meters distance), Small Building level+ with Godhand Stamina: Superhuman (Killed dozens of deadly creatures the day after working a 12-hour shift and getting no sleep and only complained about being hungry afterwards) Range: Extended melee range. 30 meters for energy balls. As far as the eye can see with telekinesis. Hundreds of meters with explosions and firearms. Standard Equipment: Beretta M9 9mm handgun, Beretta 8000D Mini Cougar 9mm backup handgun, NEMO OMEN M-210 .300 Win Mag marksman rifle, Benelli M4 Super 90 12 gauge shotgun, Heckler & Koch HK416 5.56mm assault rifle, collapsible steel baton, Ka-Bar knife, a pair of bladed whips, a talking bag of holding, numerous 2.5 inch diameter steel balls Intelligence: Gifted combatant, was able to hold his own for a time against three heroes of comparable prowess simultaneously. Fairly proficient detective. Street smart. Otherwise average. Weaknesses: His own explosions can harm him. Cannot directly affect humans with his powers (he can still blow them up indirectly). He can only pick up objects with telekinesis within 10 meters distance. Telekinesis requires 10 meters distance to accelerate to maximum speed. Godhand is only a temporary buff that lasts for several minutes and can only be used once a week. Cannot accelerate objects faster than 255 m/s even in Godhand. As stamina decreases, regeneration loses efficiency. Suffers from severe mental trauma. Somewhat delusional. Alcoholic. Feats: *Converted a 40-ton 18-wheeler into a bomb *Survived being impaled by large pieces of metal *Was smashed through a bookcase by a creature capable of tearing humans apart and was back on his feet seconds later *Evaded pistol rounds at 3 meters Note: N/A Notable Attacks and Techniques Mikhail can gather energy and apply it to inanimate objects. He can increase the physical properties of an item he's touching (a blade will become sharper, a rubber band will stretch more, cotton will become softer, etc.), or reduce the object’s effectiveness. He can then release the energy as an explosive wave of concussive force. He can release either through impact or detonate it remotely. The amount of force generated by the object is dependant on how much energy he places in it and the amount of energy that can be placed into it is dependant on a threshold which is determined by the relative density and mass of an object. A plastic bead would explode with the force of a firecracker, whereas something like a softball would be more akin to a fragmentation grenade. He later gains more abilities such as superhuman speed, telekinesis, regeneration, enhanced flexibility, balance, and dexterity, and Godhand, which increases his physical strength, speed and durability. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: category:Original Characters category:Roleplay Characters category:Male Characters category:Chaotic Neutral category:Martial Artists category:Weapon Masters category:Gun Users category:Matter Users category:Durability Nullification Users category:Statistics Amplification Users category:Statistics Reduction Users category:Explosion Users category:Corrosion Users category:Light Users category:Sound Users category:Energy Manipulation Users category:Energy Blasts category:Telekinesis Users category:Regeneration Users category:tier 9 category:tier 8